Miracle of Life
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Luka lives a normal life inside the interior of a kingdom called Enbizaka. All is well until - BAM! Her mother tells her she's getting an arranged marriage with the prince! DUN DUN DUUUN! I feel like I'm copying Gabby... Anyway, if you want to know what happens to Luka, read me! By: Lily LukaXGakupo, MeikoXKaito, RinXLen, yeah. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Luka propped her feet up against her desk, and pulled out her new book. She had been very excited to read it, but it was late, and she had to go to bed soon.

"LUKA, DEAR!" shouted her mom. "I NEED YOU FOR A MINUTE!" Luka stuck a bookmark inside her book and walked down the steps that lay outside her room. She walked into the living room where her mom was watching Breaking Bad...

"You wanted me, mother?" Luka asked, slowly approaching the lounge chair where her mother sat.

"Yes, I have important news," she replied.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"I came in contact with the king today," she said. "He talked with me for a bit about his son, and blah blah blah, and we came to the agreement that..." Luka knew this wasn't good if it involved the king. The king was a harsh, cruel, unloving dictator to the outsiders, but a kind, feeling person to the villagers closer to his vicinity. Luka and her mother lived closer to the interior, and her mom was a very rich secretary. Her mother finally continued. "You would marry his son!" Luka stood, starstruck. Flabbergasted! She was just told in the middle of the night that she was to marry the prince of Enbizaka.

"E-Excuse me?" she replied, pinching herself just to see if hopefully this was all just a dream.

"You are to marry the king's son in 6 months, dear. Oh, and by the way," her mother said. "He will be staying with us for 6 months, the prince. He will be coming tomorrow, so get your rest and look your best!"

Luka only stood and stared until she came to her senses and learned that this was reality. The harsh, cruel reality that she lived in. The reality that told her she would marry a prince in 6 months, and he was coming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka awoke to the soft voice of her maid.

"Luka, dear, it's time to get ready," she said. Luka raised her head, and thought for a moment._ Why do I have to get ready so early?_ she thought. Then she remembered. The prince was coming to stay with her and her mother. Luka got up, and rubbed her eyes before saying

"Alright,". Luka went down the stairs and into the bathroom, where her mother and her maid awaited her. _This could take a awhile,_ Luka thought.

**-AFTER LE GETTING READY-**

Mother had said the prince would be here any minute, and that she had to smile and look happy, but Luka wasn't very happy about any of this. _Ding dong,_ went the doorbell, and the door opened. Luka's eyes widened. The prince, he, he was unlike anything Luka had ever seen! His long, purple hair, all in a long ponytail. His beautiful face. All she could do was stand and stare.

"And this is my daughter, Luka," her mother said, gesturing that Luka should smile and say something.

"H-Hello, very nice to finally meet you," she said, smiling. Her mother winked at her. The prince smiled, too.

"I am prince Gakupo. I hope you enjoy my company," the prince said. Luka never thought that the prince was so handsome! T-This feeling she was feeling inside her heart... Was it love?


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been two hours since the prince had arrived, but it felt like two years. All Luka wanted to do was deny the fact that she was in love. Love was stupid. Love was for losers. She wouldn't let her heart be broken by anybody. Until she considered the fact that in six months she would have to marry this guy, and she would be princess, or whatever they do there. Luka just sat there and did nothing but hide her own blush. This was ridiculous! She couldn't be falling for the son of such a cold-hearted man. Like father, like son.

"So, Luka, what do you like to do for fun?" came prince Gakupo's voice. Luka's mind didn't want to reply, but her mouth did.

"Usually I just read and sometimes watch a bit of anime here and there," she replied. Gakupo walked over and sat down beside her, making her heart beat even faster.

"You're lucky. I have to tend to the garden, all kinds of royal bullshit." Gakupo replied.

"Your highness, watch your French!" Luka exclaimed. Gakupo laughed.

"Please, just call me by my normal name. Gakupo." he said. Luka could feel her face burning. _Just deny, _she thought._ Luka Megurine, you are NOT falling in love. Deny... Deny..._

"Luka, dear?" came the voice of Luka's mother. She jolted back into reality.

"Yes, mother?"

"The king is leaving, please, do say your goodbyes and give him a bag of those freshly picked raspberries from the garden," her mother replied. Luka nodded and did as she was told.

**-AFTER LE KING LEAVES-**

_I can't take this anymore,_ Luka thought._ I can't deny love forever!_ She had to tell him. Had to tell the prince her feelings. She had to tell him.

"Gakupo?" she called. The prince walked down the hall from his room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"C-Can I talk to you?" Luka replied. Gakupo nodded and came to Luka's room. "There's something I want to tell you." Gakupo scooted closer to hear. Suddenly, Luka didn't know what gave her the courage to do it, she pulled Gakupo in, and kissed him!


	4. Chapter 4

It was Gakupo who broke up the kiss.

"Luka..." he said. "I-I didn't know you actually felt that way," _Uh oh,_ Luka thought. _He doesn't feel the same way..._

"I-I.." Luka began. Suddenly, she burst into a river of tears. "I'M SORRY!" and she ran away into the best hiding place she could find. This happened to be her own closet, so she ran downstairs and behind the couch. Surprisingly, her mother wasn't INSIDE, but OUTSIDE. Luka heard Gakupo walking down the stairs already.

"Luka? Please, come out!" he shouted throughout the halls. Luka climbed out from behind the couch, only to see that Gakupo was right_ there_...

"Etto.." she muttered, blushing a bit.

"Luka, I.. I feel like you do." Gakupo said, turning his head. Luka's head and heart shot into heaven. _He.. He.. Wait... What have I done?_ Luka thought. She suddenly didn't want to be in the same room as Gakupo anymore.. She had just kissed her future husband who was also the prince. If her mother were to find out... Suddenly, Gakupo grabbed her by the waist, and got her out from behind the couch. Yes, she was still back there, and was a little stuck. Luka blushed a little when she felt Gakupo's touch.

"P-Prince.." she trailed. Gakupo smiled.

"I told you," he replied playfully. "Call me Gakupo."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been very UNINSPIRED. But, I decided to add in some new characters! :3 Enjoy, and please leave a review, I appreciate your opinions. :)_

Luka yawned and awoke from her bead. She turned and looked at the clock: 8:30 am, it read. She stood up, stretched and picked out her outfit for the day. A grey dress with black straps and a pink leg band. It was just after she got dressed that she noticed something she wrote on her calendar for the day. _Len comes home :D _it read.

"Ok yeah, I can't believe I forgot!" Luka exclaimed. Her younger brother, Len, was on a trip with his girlfriend. She didn't know where he went, but he was coming home today!

"Luka? Are you awake?" called her mother from downstairs. Luka ran to the top of the staircase.

"What is it, mother?" she asked.

"Len started his flight home last night, he should be home in the next hour or so!" her mother said with a smile.

**-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT INBETWEEN THE NEXT HOUR SO... ONE HOUR LATER!-**

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Onee-san? Mooom?" called a voice. Luka zoomed down the stairs to the door and tackled Len with a hug. "WAAAH!" he exclaimed, falling to the ground under his older sister's weight.

"I missed you so much!" she said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Len replied. "Now will you PLEASE let me up?"

"Oh, sorry!" Luka said, and let the young boy go.

"What's going on down there?" called Gakupo from upstairs.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" replied Luka. "There's someone I want you to meet!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Lily here! Sorry if the last chapter rushed things a little bit, but please enjoy and leave a review, I love your criticism!_

Gakupo walked down the stairs.

"Who is this?" Len asked Luka.

"This is Gakupo, my future husband," Luka said, blushing.

"OOOOOOOOH, ONEE-SAN'S GETTING MARRIED TO THE PRINCEE!" Len teased. Luka punched him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up," she said. "Anyway, Gakupo this is Len, my younger brother. Len, this is Gakupo, the prince," Len bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. Gakupo smiled.

"No need for formalities," he said. "Pleasure to meet YOU,"

"So," Luka said, turning to Len. "Is Rin coming to see us, too?" Len nodded.

"She said she missed you sooo much," he quoted. Luka smiled. Rin was Len's girlfriend, and Luka's best friend. She would always visit when she came back from trips, and she went on trips often. She said that one day, she wanted to travel the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I've been thinking a lot about what to put in this chapter... JUST KIDDING! I've actually been reading all of Gabby's stories :3 but since these chapters are so short, I'll try to make this one enjoyable! Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think!_

Later that night, Rin had come, just like Len had said she would. It started with a _ding dong_ and Luka was rushing down the stairs before her mother, Len, or Gakupo could reach the door. She tried not to tackle Rin like she had Len, but that was difficult because Rin weighed, like, 5 pounds. Seriously, she was so skinny that Luka would've mistaken her for a chopstick if she didn't know any better.

"RIN-CHANN~!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs, swinging the door open with a massive amount of force and squeezing her so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Luka, calm down!" Rin replied to the hug. "I think you've cracked my ribs!" Luka let go.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine!" Rin replied.

"Come on in," Luka said, and opened the door so she could step in. "LEN!" Len came down, hugged Rin and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Luka's mother came down next.

"Rin! So nice to see you!" she said in a happy tone.

"Nice to be back, Meiko-san!" Rin replied, hugging Luka's mother. When everybody had their greetings with Rin, she paused to talk to Luka. "So, Len tells me you're marrying the prince in 6 months," Luka slightly blushed.

"Y-Yeah, he's upstairs. Probably getting ready for dinner," she replied. Suddenly, as if on cue, Gakupo came down the stairs in a purple suit lined with gray.

"So, you are Rin, I presume?" he asked, shaking Rin's hand.

"Yes, your higness," she replied.

"Just call me Gakupo," he said.

"Ok, Gakupo," Rin replied.

**-THE NEXT DAYY-**

Rin had stayed the night last night. Luka's mother didn't trust Len and Rin to sleep together, so Luka and Rin slept together. Except, when Luka awoke, Rin wasn't there! Luka moaned.

"GREEEEAAAAAT." she said. She was actually a bit afraid to go and get Rin, knowing that Spice might've been playing last night.

_Hope you guys enjoyed! I know that got a bit dirty, but WHO AM I TO TALK?! I'm trying to put an equal amount of shipping, but I'm not doing that very well, am I? Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_HELLO! I kind of disappeared of the face of the Earth for a little bit there, didn't I? Anyway, I've got good plans for this chapter, please enjoy and leave a review, your criticism really helps!_

News was, today Luka's neighbors were selling their house. Some family with a weird last name like Hachune or something was buying the house. Luka was a bit upset, because she liked her neighbors. They were nice people. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and her mom answered.

"Hello!" she said. Luka walked down the stairs and stood beside her mother to look at the girl who had arrived at her house. She had pretty teal pigtails and her eyes were sea green. She walked a small black Yorkie beside her, who barked when it saw Luka.

"Why, hello miss Hatsune, come on in!" said her mother. Yeah, Hatsune, that was it. All Luka could do was stare. She was such a cute and beautiful girl, Luka didn't know any words she could use to describe her.

"Hi, you must be Luka! I've heard much about you!" said the girl. She outstretched her hand. "I'm Miku, pleasure to meet you!" Their hands touched, and a light blush spread across Luka's face.

"Miku, that's a pretty name," the pinkette said. "I hope we can be great friends." As far as Luka was concerned, she didn't need Gakupo. Miku was so charming, she would rather take her any day.

_And Rin and Len were never spoken of again... I know in the description of this story it says MeikoXKaito, and I'm getting there. This is going to be a long story, so hold on to your butts._

_-Lily_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sup, home skillet biscuit the third? I have really bad writers block, so I'm listening to Vocaloid to help inspire me while I write! Anyhoo, let's continue this story!_

Luka continued to hold Miku's hand until she began to look weirded out.

"Please, have some treats!" Luka's mother said happily, and lead Miku into the kitchen.

"LUKAAAAA!" came Len's voice. Luka ran upstairs to where she saw Len on the computer. The incredibly old Windows XP.

"What is it?" she asked. Len made a face and said

"You disgust me." he pointed to a picture on the computer of him and this guy who lives close to us named Kaito. Luka felt embarrased and said

"I DIDN'T DO IT, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, LEN!" Len looked down at her.

"From now you will address me as-" he began

"Sorry Len, not doin' that" the pinkette interrupted. Suddenly, Gakupo walked in.

"Sup, home skillet biscuit the third?'" he said. Both Luka and Len bursted into laughter. "What? I WATCHED THE SAYAKA CHRONICLES, OK?!" Luka straightened up.

"You're telling me you watch Madoka Magica?" she asked.

"Only the abridged" Gakupo replied. Again, Luka and Len bursted into laughs.

"Um- am I interrupting anything?'" came two voices. Luka turned around to see Miku and... KAITO?!

"Wait.. Miku, you know Kaito?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend!" she replied. Luka's jaw dropped.

"NOOO! THE SHIPS ARE ALL WRONG!" she screamed over and over again.

-**AT DINNERTIME-**

Miku had gone home with Kaito. You can never really trust him, he's a huge pervert. Well, so is Len, but that's a story for a different day...

"So, Luka," Luka's mother said between bites.

"Yes, mother?" she replied.

"You know that Kaito guy?"

"Well, yeah."

"He's actually right around my age." Luka almost spit out her water.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he's also kind of my boyfriend."

_WHAT?! Kaito, you player. Sorry there was so much dialogue in this chapter, teehee! And about the whole 'home skillet biscuit the third' thing, that's from The Sayaka Chronicles, as Gakupo says :3 you guys should watch it on Le Youtubes._

_-Lily_


End file.
